1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS), and more particular to a direct-injection liquid cooled (DL) rack-configured IHS (RIHS), having a liquid cooling subsystem and liquid-cooled nodes. Still more particularly, the disclosure is related to liquid flow control management for shared infrastructure servers in a RIHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users are Information Handling Systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Given that technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For implementations requiring a large amount of processing capability, a rack-configured (or rack) IHS (RIHS) can be provided. The RIHS includes a physical rack, within which is inserted a plurality of functional nodes, such as server (or processing) nodes/modules, storage nodes, and power supply nodes. These nodes, and particularly the server nodes, typically include processors and other functional components that dissipate heat when operating and/or when connected to a power supply. Efficient removal of the heat being generated by these components is required to maintain the operational integrity of the RIHS. Traditional heat removal systems include use of air movers, such as fans, to provide convective heat transfer from inside of the RIHS to outside the RIHS. More recently, some RIHS have been designed to enable submersion of the server modules and/or the heat generating components in a tank of cooling liquid to effect cooling via absorption of the heat by the surrounding immersion liquid.
The amount of processing capacity and storage capacity per node and/or per rack continues to increase, providing greater heat dissipation per node, and requiring more specific cooling solutions. Thus, there is a continuing need for further innovations to provide directed cooling for the individual heat generating components, both at the individual node level, as well as at the larger rack level. When designing the cooling subsystem, consideration must also be given to the different form factors of IT nodes and rack heights of the RIHS, and the ability to effectively control cooling discretely (at device or node level) and generally across the overall RIHS.